The present invention relates to a drive belt or belt tensioner for a motorcycle. In some motorcycles, a belt tensioner is employed to maintain tension in the drive belt so that the belt is properly engaged with the belt sprockets on the output shaft and the rear wheel. These known belt tensioners, typically rollers, are biased toward the drive belt with a spring or other biasing member such that, as the rear wheel bounces up and down with respect to the motorcycle frame and transmission output shaft, the belt tensioner moves up and down to remain in contact with the drive belt to prevent the belt from slipping on the sprockets. Other types of tensioners include chain rubs that are fixably mounted to the frame such that a drive chain of a motorcycle slides against the chain rub to thereby remove some of the slack that exists in the drive chain.